Bad Joke
by Wishful Thinker
Summary: Someone is playing jokes on Harry, Hermione, and Ron...how far will they go?


Author Note: This is one of my first stories, please review. But no flames please! 

The small bell attached to the front door rang as the latest customer entered the small shop in Bircher Alley. A small dwarfish creature emerged from the back room carrying a box of itching powder. He set the box down on an empty shelf before moving to help the shopper. 

"Can I help you with something?" He asked professionaly. 

"No thank you," said the person politly, "I'm just looking." 

"Okay, if you have any questions about the merchandise, I will be right over there," pointing with a short, fat finger, the shopkeeper returned to his work. 

Inspecting the various items on a small table, the customer picked up a small book labled 'How to Find the Perfect Revenge' in large silver letters. Flipping through the pages of spells which made people itch, or laugh, or jump like a bunny rabbit, the person decided to get it, along with a few other things. 

Paying the nice shop-keeper, the person exited the small shop muttering, "this should be a very interesting year." 

~~~~~ 

A few days later, school began again. This year was Harry, Hermione, and Ron's sixth year, and from the first day they started to notice some strange things. First off, at the feast right after the sorting, Harry was shocked to realize that a bright yellos flower kept growing from his head. When he finally left the feast with Madame Pomfrey , people saw that he now also had a tail. The whole Slytherin table was rolling with laughter while the other tables were whispering about what was going on. 

Nothing happened for a few days, allowing the rumors to die down. But, one day during class, Hermione raised her hand to answer a question, when she was called on, though, she couldn't say anything. She could only move her mouth silently. She, too, was taken to the hospital wing where she stayed for a few days. 

And that wasn't all either. Two weeks later, Ron was sitting in potions when he started laughing uncontrolably. Within a minute he was rolling on the ground holding his sides as he laughed. Snape was furious and sent Ron out of class. 

By now, all three friends knew someone was messing with them. They were on gaurd 24/7, looking for a common link between the incidents. None was found. 

But, they suspected one person anyway. Draco Malfoy. The whole situation just reeked on him. It was a well known fact that he despised Harry Potter and would do anything to get to him. 

Still, they needed some kind of proof before they could openly accuse Draco. 

~~~~~ 

A few days later, Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room from the library. She had checked out a book with a spell she thought might help them find their perpitrator and was going to show it to Harry and Ron. 

But just as she rounded a corner, she hit a person. Knocking herself onto the floor, she started to apologize as she looked towards the person. She stopped mid-apology when she saw both Crabbe and Goyle. She reached toward a book but another person snatched it up quickly. From her spot on the floor, she saw that the third person was none other than Draco Malfoy. 

She picked herdelf up off the floor and was about to demand the return of her book when she was seized for behind by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Help!" she yelled before they covered her mouth with a damp clothe. She could smell something in the fabric, but before she could place the smell, she passed out. 

~~~~~ 

She woke up laying on a cold hard floor, and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was also chained to the wall. To her left she saw Draco, Crabbe, and Golye standing around a bubbling cauldron. 

Taking a deep breath, she screamed at the top of her lungs, startling all three of her kidnappers. 

"Shut her up!" Draco ordered. 

Crabbe and Goyle both ran to Hermione trying to quiet her. They did, but not before she screamed a few times, leaving them all with ringing in their ears. 

"No use screaming. No one will find you here," Draco said malicuosly. 

She just glared at him. After a minute or two, he returned to his potion, leaving his thugs to watch her. 

Hermione took in all she could of the ingredients being put in the cauldron, which was hard. She didn't recognize much of it. 

Whatever it was, though, she didn't like it. She also wanted to know why she was here, did they want her for some reason or did they just need someone and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Neither choice seemed very good. 

A while later, she didn't exactly know how long it had been, it appeared that the potion was ready. 

Draco filled a cup full of it, and moved carefully towards her, so not to spill it. Crabbe held her still while Draco poured the mixture down her throat. Then, after she choked it down, they stood back. 

Hermione's throat was burning, her whole body shoke with pain. She opened her mouth, gasping for air, and let out a blood curdling scream. 

Draco looked horrified by her reaction, that hadn't been what he had expected to happen. Crabbe and Goyle both ran from the room, but Draco stood frozen to the spot. 

Finally, Hermione collapsed onto the floor. 

Draco moved towards her still form. He unchained her, deciding he had to take her to Madame Pomfrey. He could tell them he found her like this. They'd never believe him, but he couldn't leave her here. Something had gone wrong with the spell. It was only supposed to turn her against her closest friends. Harry and Ron. 

He was pulling her off the floor when she woke up. 

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully. 

Hermione stood up, looking around, she asked, "where am I?" 

"What?" Draco asked dumbly. 

She looked at him curiously, "do I know you?" 

Draco gasped. 

Hermione looked arount the room, then at Draco. She didn't recognize anything here, not even her outfit. She wondered why she was wearing black robes. 

"What do you remember?" 

She thought for a moment, "um, I was at my house last time I checked." 

"That's all?" 

"Yah, where am I?" 

"We've got to get you to Madame Pomfrey." Draco said. 

"Who?" 

"Now." 

~~~~~ 

Hermione sat on one of the many beds in the Hospital Wing. She was still confused about where she was. Not to mention that all the people she had seen so far were wearing halloween costumes. 

Just then an old man with a long white beard came into the room. He spotted her and smiled. 

"Hello Hermione." 

She was about to ask if she knew him, but Madame Pomfrey came in an motioned the old man towards her. She whispered something to him and his smile faded. 

They both looked at Hermione gravely. 

"Do we know who?" he asked. 

"I believe it was Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said quietly. 

~~~~~ 

Draco was walking back to the Main Hall for dinner. He wasn't really hungry, but he needed to act normal. Taking a seat at the Slytherin table, Draco grabbed some cake and started to munch on it. 

He spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. They kept glancing around--looking for Hermione he realized. They caught him watching them and held his gaze for a moment, before Draco got up and left the room. 

Harry and Ron followed him out. 

~~~~~ 

Draco knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. A tired voice inside called 'come in,' and the door opened. 

Harry and Ron turned to leave when they heard a scream. 

They ran towards the sound, into the Hospital Wing, followed closely by Dumbledore and Draco. Bursting into the room, they all stopped at the scene. 

Peeves was flying around the room, being chased by a furious Madame Pomfrey, and on one of the many lay Hermione, passed out from shock. 

"Enough!" yelled Dumbledore. Catching Peeves by surprise and allowing Madame Pomfrey to caught up with him. She pointed her wand at him and he was shot from the room. 

That done, Madame Pomfrey turned to Hermione's pale form. 

"She's in shock." 

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Peeves came up here and scared her so bad she passed right out." 

"Why would Peeves scare her so bad?" Harry asked suddenly. 

"Muggles are afraid of ghosts," Draco answered quietly. 

"But she's not a-" Ron started, but stopped as he looked at everyone's faces. 

"She has a sort of wizard amnesia. It made her forget everything that's happened since right before she found out she was a witch." Dumbledore filled in for them. 

"How did she get it?" Harry asked. 

Their was a long pause, broken when a quiet voice said, "I did it." 

Harry and Ron turned to Draco. Simultameously they attacked him. Dumbledore managed to pry them apart, and told Harry and Ron, "don't get to mad at him now. He may be the only one who can return Hermione's memories." 

With that, he sent them back to their room, and took Draco back to his office to sort a few things out. 

~~~~~ 

Draco sat by quietly as Dumbledore read the spell he had used on Hermione. It only took a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. 

Closing the book, Dumbledore looked up at Draco. 

"What do you think went wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing. The spell worked like it was designed to work." 

Draco looked shocked, "but it was only supposed to make her hate them, not take away her memory!" 

"That spell was designed for the typical Muggle-born. It erased all she knew about wizards and witches. She, like most Muggles, will fear what she doesn't understand. And that fear will turn to hate unless something is done." Dumbledore finished sadly. 

Is that why it only works for mud..muggle-borns? Because they were taught to fear what they didn't understand?" Draco asked. 

"Yes. Which is why Mrs. Granger was so afraid of Peeves earlier." 

"What do we need to do to get back her memory?" 

"I'm not sure on the details yet. But I know you will play a large part in it." The headmaster looked towards the clock, "it's late. You need to go get some sleep now. I'll inform you when I know more." 

~~~~~ 

Hermione rolled over in bed, she had had the strangest dream. Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings with a start. It hadn't been a dream!" 

Madame Pomfrey brought her some chocolate and said, "good. Your awake, I was starting to worry." 

"Why should you worry? I was only sleeping." Said Hermione strangely. 

Madame Pomfrey excused herself for a moment to tell Prof. Dumbledore that Hermione didn't remember Peeves. 

"It's normal really. It's the way Muggles work. She has convinced herself that it didn't happen, so she doesn't remember anything strange." 

"Oh." With that, Madame Pomfrey returned to her confused patient. 

~~~~~ 

A few days later, during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Prof. Dumbledore called Draco to his office. He had found out more about how to return Hermione's memory. 

Entering the large office, Draco spotted the old headmaster sitting by the fire place. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

Looking towards him, Dumbledore said, "yes, I may have found some useful information.' He shifted a little in his seat, "I was talking to Miss Granger's parents this morning and I found out that she likes mythology. Now I know that since she has gone to this school she has encountered many mythical creatures. She shouldn't be afraid of most of the creatures. Even Muggles would recognize creatures like the centaurs and unicorns. I'm sure that seeing one of those creatures should jog her memory." 

"Great! Hagrid knows some of the centaurs, he'd be able to show her!" Draco said happily. 

"I'm afraid that won't work." Dumbledore stopped Draco from interrupting with a hand gesture, "I told you earlier that you would have a large role in any cure?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, for this to work, you must go with Miss Granger, and no one else.' 

Draco thought for a moment. "Okay, but were do I find centaurs and unicorns?" 

"In the Forbidden Forest." 

~~~~~ 

Draco, after clearing everthing with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, led Hermione towards the forest. 

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously. 

"Into the forest." 

"Why?" 

"It's a surprise." 

"Oh." 

Draco followed the path far into the forest. They had been walking for nearly an hour before they began to hear noises. 

Looking behind him carefully, Draco spotted two pairs of glowing eyes watching them. 

"Run!" He whispered to Hermione before grabbing her hand and running. As soon as they started running something started chasing them. They served away from the path and lost trach of everything as they moved. 

Almost half an hour later they finally stopped. They both collapsed onto the ground panting. Listening closely, they couldn't hear anything besides their own breathing. Not even birds. 

Glancing towards the sky, Hermione said, "it's getting dark, maybe we should head back." 

Draco was about to agree when he realized something, "which way is back?" 

Looking around, they picked a direction and started walking. 

After about ten minutes, they saw something white moving up ahead. 

"What's that?" Hermione whispered. 

"It looked like a horse. Come on!" They followed the figure to a small, clear pond. 

Sitting down on the bank, they watched the surrounding woods closely. 

Then, over about 30 ft from then, a white horse bent down to drink water. 

Draco and Hermione both gapsed. Never had they seen something so beautiful. 

"It has a-" Hermione started, seeing the long horn. "It's a-" 

"unicorn," Draco whispered. 

The creature looked at them for a moment. Then, slowly, it rose from the bank and walked off. 

Both students sat still for a few minutes after it had gone. Finally Draco asked, "can you remember anything now?" 

Without moving her eyes from the spot where they had seen the unicorn she answered, "yes." 

He watched her for a while, "I suppose you hate me for it too." 

"I should," Hermione said, "but I don't." 

"Why not?" 

"The unicorn." She answered as she stood up. That's all she said, but he knew exactly what she meant, as those who are lucky enough to see unicorns commonly do. 

Once again they started walking one direction silently. Nothing happened until they arrived at Hogwarts. Looking back towards the forest, they could have sworn that they say a white figure standing just inside the forest, watching them. 

When they finally entered the school, the figure turned around and disappeared back into the forest. 

The End 


End file.
